One shot: Dates
by chickade226
Summary: The dates that Brandon and Callie go on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever story that I've written. I am more of a poetry person but this idea has been going through my head for a while. I do not own any of the characters.

Callie's P.O.V

"Callie, I need to talk to you."

The worst words that a person can hear at such a tense moment. It is a week after the wedding. So much has happened this past week. I don't know how I feel. I haven't said one word to Brandon since that night. I replay what happened over and over. My mind is possessed over what happened that night: the kiss. Man, was it perfect. I've been dreaming about it forever, but dreaming about it and it actually happening are two completely different things.

I turn around. "Yea Brandon?"

"You haven't talk to me all week. What did I do wrong?"

Gosh he was always so innocent and self-conscious!

I look down and fiddle with my hands. "Brandon, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I know how risky this is. I cannot screw this up for Jude and me. I can't. That's not fair to him."

"Callie look at me" he tells me but I refuse to. If I do I won't be able to stay calm. He reaches over and lifts my chin. We are starring eye to eye. "You did not screw this up. You and Jude will be okay here. Here is safe. Moms know that you would never want to hurt this family. I know you aren't allowed to date in the foster care, but I care about you Callie. I want you"

"Brandon I want you too but I can't have you."

"Callie, you can have me if you want me."

I blink. I don't know what to say. Thoughts are swirling around my head. Where does this leave us? Where do we go from here?

As I'm thinking, he leans towards me. "Callie, listen to me. I want to make this official. Go on a date with me."

"Brandon I-"

"Just say yes Callie"

"Okay Brandon. I will go on a date with you."


	2. Chapter 2

It is now Friday night. Brandon is taking me out today. I'm so nervous it isn't even funny. I'm shaking so bad. I've never felt this way. I changed my outfit 5 times now. I finally settled on a fancy black top and dark jeans. I add a necklace and apply some lip gloss.

"Callie, are you ready?!''

Oh no, the moment is here. "I'll be down in a minute!" 'Okay,' I tell myself, 'deep breathes. It's only Brandon everything will be okay.'

As I go downstairs I can't help but stare at him. He is wearing a button down plaid shirt with khakis. He looks sexy as anything. "Where are we going?" I was curious he hasn't told me anything. "It's a surprise" he says. Ugh! I hate surprises so much.

We walk to his car. 10 minutes later we pull up to a Cold Stones, mmmmm ice cream. I love it so much. We walk in hand and hand. I smile a giddy smile. I am so happy.

He orders a cookies and cream ice cream with sprinkles. I go for a little bit more of a basic item. I get chocolate ice cream with gummy bears, sprinkles, hot fudge and whip cream. As we go to the register I pull out my wallet, but he stops me. "The guy pays for the date Callie"

"No Brandon. We can pay half and half." I hate when people pay for me.

"Callie let me get it this time. I promise next time we can half it."

I sigh in defeat. "Fineee. So that means there will be a next time huh?"

"Yea, I hope so" he says and flashes me his beautiful smile.

30 minutes later we get into the car. I'm sad that the date is over but I'm happy I got to spend time with him and just talk to him. He pulls out of the parking lot and makes a turn- in the opposite direction of the house.

I'm confused. Where are we going?

5 minutes later we pull up to a park. I look at him. How does he know? I LOVE parks. They are so fun. I am such a little kid when it comes to the playground. I run to the swings and I sit down laughing. He chases after me and sits down on the swing next to me.

"What is life without swings?" he says to me. It is like he's reading my mind because that is exactly what I'm thinking.

I look at him and smile, "Nothing. Life is nothing without swings."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored sitting in 3rd period. I have 35 minutes until lunch. I start to work on my classwork. A couple minutes my phone vibrates.

"Hey babe. Meet me at the beach for lunch."

Oh my gosh! He called me babe. Okay okay I need to calm down ahhhh. Okay I'm good. Lunch needs to come sooner. It needs to get here fast. To pass the time I turn on my music and tune out my teacher.

Before I know it the bell rings. I gather my books and walk to the beach. I see his standing at the edge of the water, waiting. I walk about behind him and wrap my arms around his back and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Hey," I whisper.

"Hey Cal. Let's go for a walk." He turns towards me and grabs for my hand. Our fingers interlock. We walk along the shore along.

As we are walking he asks "So who is Callie?"

"What do you mean?" This is supposed to be a nice moment, not a 'let's confuse Callie.'

"Who are you? What makes you you? Tell me all about you."

No no no no. He did not just ask that. I can't. I can't open up. I don't talk to people about me. I hate me why would I talk about me? "I can't talk about that Brandon. I have a hard time opening up to people. I don't even know who I am."

"Callie you can trust me."

"I can only trust Jude. He's been there every step of the way. He knows what it's like to go through what I have. Maybe over time I can slowly open up- but it is too soon."

"Okay I understand. Just know I'll be here for anything and everything. I care for you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." I turn to him and give him a smile. "So who makes you?"

"You can't steal my question."

"Too late, I just did." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay okay you got me. When I was 6, my mom and dad got divorced. I was too young to understand what was happening. I just knew I was going to move in with my mom and her friend. I met Lena before. She has always been my vice principal but to live with her- it was different. I was shy and scared at first but I got used to seeing her every day. She became a second mom to me even though her and my mom weren't married. She is someone I can trust. I started to see my dad every other weekend. It wasn't much but it was enough."

"Wow. I never knew that. What's the story behind the piano?"

"I was with Lena in the car and she had on a classical music station on the radio. I heard the piano and it sounded so beautiful so I wanted to learn how to play. It was magical. I told mom and she started taking me to lessons. All 3 of my parents were very supportive. I haven't stopped playing since."

"You play really well. It's so amazing. I could listen to you all the time. It makes me feel relaxed and like I am at peace."

We walk in silence for a few minutes when I check my phone. It reads 12:30. 4th period starts at 12:34.

I turn to Brandon. We are standing so close, we are chest to chest. I look up at him. He's got at least 6 inches on me. He uses his pinkie and moves a piece of hair out of my face. He looked into my eyes then to my lips. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him.

After the kiss I can't help but grin like a fool. I look at him and he too has a smile on his face.

"Hun, we may want to go to class before we're late" I say to him.

He has a pout on his face. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay here in this moment."

"I do too, but I'm pretty sure Stef and Lena won't like us being late."

"*sigh* yea I know"

We walk to 4th period with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I'll remember this day forever.

_AN: If you guys have any ideas just let me know :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I just got home from a long day of school and go to the kitchen to make some food. On the counter I see a card with my name on it. 'Hmm what is this' I think to myself. I hope it up and see Brandon's handwriting. "I have a game for you. It's a scavenger hunt. This is where we first went on an adventure together."

Adventure? We never had one… could he be talking about the bus to get Jude? I wouldn't really call that an adventure.

I go to the bus stop and see another card with my name on it on the bench. "Good job, you found the first one. You're next clue is where it all started between us."

We'll that's obvious. I go to the wedding reception and look for the clue. I look at each table and I find nothing. I look by the alter- and still, nothing. Where did he put it? I know I have the right spot. It started between us with the- ohhhhh wait! I know where it is. I go to where he kissed me and lo and behold there it is. A card with my name on it.

"It's a hot summer's day and I hear it, the famous jingle. Every kid starts running barefoot through the street."

This is confusing me! What does that even mean? Summer, children, jingle? This makes no sense to me. I walk to the beach to think. I sit in the sand and stare out over the water. What could this mean? I'm drawing blanks. This is unfair. He shouldn't make this hard.

It is now 15 minutes later and I still have no clue. I start to type out a message to Brandon "I don't understand what this one means. With the children, and the hot summer day. Can you give me another hint?"

My finger is over the send button when I hear a strange noise. 'What is that?' I ask myself. I stand up and go investigate. I follow the sound and in a distances I notice an ice cream truck stopped. I walk up to get an ice cream. Today was a pretty hot day. I have to stand in line behind children though and they are so indecisive. I just want my ice cream and to get back onto this clue. I walk away with a Bubbles from Power Puff Girls. The truck drives away and starts up the music again. I stand there and look at the clue again to try to see if I am missing something.

'Oh my… I am so stupid." Brandon was talking about ice cream! Kids always get ice cream when they hear the jingle. Why couldn't he just say "our first date"?

I go to Coldstone's and there I see a card. When I open it the only thing I see are two people dancing. That's obvious- we danced at Marianna and Jesus' quinceanera. I go there and there is a note. It says "No not here." Huh not here? Where else could it be. We danced here. He's even lucky I know how to dance. If I didn't take the lessons and dance with him there…. There!.

I go to where we learned how to dance together. When I get there I see Brandon standing, with a rose and balloon in the middle of the room with the word "homecoming" spelled out in rose petals. I run up to him and kiss him.

"No fair, the scavenger hunt wasn't all that easy."

"I know, but I also know you're a smart girl and you are here now aren't you?"

"Yea I am. Here with you." I look at him with a huge smile on my face.

"So what do you say Cal?"

"Of course I'll go with you."

**If you have any ideas let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day of homecoming. Everyone knows I'm going with Brandon. News sure does spread fast at this school! Everyone asks if we are boyfriend and girlfriend and I don't know what to say. We never talked about it. We've been on dates yeah, but we never put a title to it.

Marianna helped me pick at a dress and heels last week. It is a low cut black top that goes right above my knees. I picked out a pair of flats but Marianna said I needed heels, to show off my legs.

It's now 5:30. Homecoming starts at 7. One more hour til we leave. I'm nervous. I am not the type of girl to go to dances. I rather sit in my sweats at home playing my music. I don't wear dresses. I'm Callie. I'm not a girly girl.

45 minutes later, my hair is curled. I have on eyeliner and mascara… I really do hate makeup. I put on my dress and heels. As I'm about to walk downstairs Marianna stops me. She tells me I need jewelry. When I mention I don't really have any, she lends me a silver necklace and silver earrings.

Now it is time to make my entrance. I walk down the stairs holding onto the railing. It is hard to walk in these 4" heels so I'm going slow. I get to the bottom and turn the corner. All I see is Brandon's mouth drop. "Wow Callie, you wow. You look gorgeous. Just wow." I can't help but blush and grin like a fool. When I get next to him, he pulls out a corsage and puts it on my wrist. Lena and Stef are snapping away photo after photo. They ask us to stand in all these positions and different areas with different lightings. As we walk out the door, Stef grabs me arm. "Take care of him Callie."

We get to the school. Every girl here looks so beautiful. We all gush over each other- even the people we don't like. Tonight is going to be a good night.

We walk into the gym where the dance is being held. Not even 5 minutes pass before every girl is out of their heels. I knew I should have worn my flats. Brandon takes my hand and we go to the dance floor. There is hundreds of people surrounding us, but to me it's just him and me. We're the only ones in the world. Whenever I look at him, I smile and just stare into his eyes.

About a hour in we take a break. We go to get sodas and we just sit there watching everyone. This is really fun. I couldn't have asked for a better time.

All of the sudden I hear my song. A song I love and have listened to for years and years. I pull Brandon up and run into the room. I can't believe others knew this song. I thought I was the only one. I spin him around and put my hands on his shoulders. He puts my hands on my waist and pulls me in tight. I can't help but sing along. "I want to be the one who never goes away. And I wanna be in the life that you lead and I wanna be in the air that you breathe in. I wanna be the one… who never goes away. So now im finding a reason to hold on cuz when I see your face I never feel alone."

As I'm singing Brandon pulls me out. Did I say something wrong? It's just a song. What did I do?

"Callie will you be my girlfriend?"

What? Did he and he just? And what?!

I bit my lip and look up. I nod my head. "Yes."

He pulls me in to hug me and I lean my head against his shoulder.

For the rest of the night, he didn't let go. It was just him and me. It was such a perfect night.

**The song is called "The One" by Prom Kings**


	6. Chapter 6

"Marianna I need your help"

"Sure Callie what's up?"

"Can you and Jesus take these and put them at the spot in the fields"

"That one place where we went that one time?"

"Yea thanks so much!"

I give Marianna a picnic basket filled with a blanket, candles, drinks and food.

"Brandon hurry up!"

"Callie where are we going?"

"It is a surprise" I am skipping down the road from happiness.

When we get to the spot in the fields everything is set up. I have to thank Marianna and Jesus so much for setting everything up for me.

Brandon sees everything and gasps. "Woah Callie."

"I know" I say with a grin.

He and I sit down and we start to eat. We watch the sunset in peace.

"Brandon, you seriously do make me happy. I didn't think this would work out but it is and I love it. I am happy for once. Nothing is bringing me down. I'm glad Jude and I got put here. Without this family, I honestly do not know where I would be right now. Without you I would probably have run off with Wyatt the day he left. You kept me planting here. You gave me a reason to stay and not run away."

"I'm glad you're here too Callie. The moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. I knew you would play hard to catch though. I am just glad we are here- together. This relationship is so much better than I would have ever expected."

"Same here. Never in a million years would I have imagined this would happen."

I look at him and he gives me a kiss.

"I love when you do that." After I said that he gives me many pecks in a row. I lost caught because I was too much in a daze. This moment right here, right now, is perfect. I want to live it and relive it so many times.

The stars start to shine bright. We go to lay down. I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat. It has a rhythm. We stare at the stares together cuddled. I do not want this moment to end.

**I apologize for the wait. School is getting in the way. If you have any ideas just let me know.**


	7. Authors Note

AN: guys I'm so sorry I am so busy with school and college applications. I promise to upload a new chapter this weekend. I know how much I hate when a new chapter isn't uploaded right away. The next chapter will be about them telling Lena and Stef.

On another note it starts again January 13!


	8. Chapter 7

Today is the day. Brandon and I tell Lena and Stef.

They know we went to homecoming together, but they thought we went as just friends. I was new to the school. They thought Brandon wanted me to feel comfortable. Neither of us had the courage to tell them it was a date.

Brandon and I walk into the living room. Brandon and I are standing there awkwardly. "Moms I need to tell you." Brandon started it. There's no backing out now. I don't know what to do.

"What's up guys?"

What if they kick me out? What if they kick Jude out too? How could I be so selfish? Jude loves this home. I love this home. I cannot do this. Not to Jude not to me. What have I done?

"We uh um Lena… Stef… we" I cannot say it. I look at Brandon for help. He grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Moms, Callie and I date."

There. It is out in the open. Stef and Lena look at each other then they look at us. Here it goes. They're going to yell. They're going to get angry at me- furious actually. I'm scared. They need to say something. This silence is killing me.

They open their mouths to speak. "We know." Huh? What? They know? How?

They must have seen the questions in my eyes. Stef speaks up. "We knew it the night of the homecoming. You guys seemed like a couple. Not brother and sister. We just didn't want to say anything because we wanted you guys to tell us."

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"No we know you guys are happy and that's all that matters."

"But what about the rule?"

"As long as you guys aren't causing any trouble we don't care. You guys aren't related so to us it's ok. You just have to follow house rules. You can't be in each other's room with the door closes. You two cannot be the only ones in the house. And if you go out, you need to let us know where and be home before 11."

They're being so calm about this- so motherly. I did not expect this.

"I promise I will abide by all the rules. You guys are amazing. I didn't expect you to be this open about it."

Lena looks at Stef and smiles. "Well we do know what it's like to have to go against the rules to be with the one you love. We wouldn't want you guys to have to hide and be unhappy. We are a pretty open family."

Brandon looks at me "I'm glad we told them."

So am I… so am I.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait yall**

It's been two weeks since we have told Lena and Stef. Everything seems to be going our way. The family is very open about everything. Yea they crack jokes- but hey what family doesn't?

It's a Saturday around 2pm. I'm just relaxing and reading when Brandon knocks on the door. "Hey Callie, do you have any plans today?"

"No. Why what's up?"

"I want to take you somewhere special around 5. Wear a dress"

Hmm where is he taking me? I go to get a shower and go to get ready. I wear this summery flowy dress. It is pink with polka dots- good thing Marianna is a girly girl. I can always borrow her clothes.

At 4:30 we leave and we pull up to a parking garage. Brandon comes around and opens the door for me. He takes me hand and we walk through the city. We walk in silence but that's okay. It is the good silence: the one where you just observe everything around you. The silence is comfortable.

We walk for about 10 minutes and we stop in front of Ruth's Chris Steak House. One of the most expensive places I know. "Brandon. No I won't let you. This is really expensive and such a formal place."

"Callie, I want to."

The waiter sits us down and soon we take our orders.

As we wait for our food, we make small talk. Not like 'Hey nice weather we are having' but many questions to learn more about each other. Though we have been dating a few weeks now you always learn new things about each other. We could be dating 100 years and I will still not know EVERY single detail.

We find out each other's favorite color (him green me baby blue), what we want to do when we grow up (him play the piano me become a writer), where we want to go to college (him Julliard me Stanford)- even though college is a year away it is never too early to plan. We talk about other things. He is very intriguing.

Soon our dinners are placed in front of us- both of us got steak. I got mash potatoes and broccoli, he got mash potatoes and asparagus (who knew he liked that because I sure didn't.)

As we eat we watch the sunset. "It's really nice how your moms accepted us Brandon"

"Our moms. And yeah it is, but like they said they know what it is like for people not to agree with their love. My moms are very accepting. They wouldn't want to be hypocritical."

"Yea that's true. I wish my mom was here to see this. To see how happy Jude and I are now."

"What was your mom like Cal?"

"Oh, she was very pretty. She had these soft brown eyes with long dirty blonde hair. She was quiet and shy- just like Jude. She knew how to make us happy no matter what happened. She played music so well. She was perfect to me."

"You miss her huh?"

"Every day. I can't get over that she is gone. It's like… although she has been dead for years now I expect her to walk through the doors of the house we are staying at and take us back. I always wondered what would happen if she was still here. How much things would be different, ya know? If she was here today, I wouldn't be where I am at in my life. I wish we could go back and warn her- but we can't. I sometimes feel like I can't move forward."… did I just say that out loud? Oh my gosh I never told anyone that- I didn't even want to admit that to myself/

"It's impossible to change the past. You can only hold the memories. The past affects the present but the present affects the future. You have to focus on what will be best for you hun."

"Yea I know" I look at him and smile "what is best for me right now is this home. The spot I am at now in my life."

"Im glad." He leans over and kisses me cheek.

Soon later the waiter brings the check. As we leave we walk slowly. Absorbing everything that happens around us.


End file.
